Balancing Act
by fadingtales
Summary: He sent her earrings that would match the Erickson Beamon necklace...She didn’t send these back but instead sent him a card that read, “Not Enough!” quoting her new stepfather’s favorite phrase, albeit in a different context. Post season 2 finale. C/B.


Balancing Act (one shot)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters, they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

Spoiler: Takes place post season 2 finale, so I guess all of the aired episodes.

Summary: He'd sent her flowers after the fight. She sent them back. He had his assistant deliver her favorite macaroons and instead his assistant came back after having said macaroons thrown at his head. He sent her earrings that would match the Erickson Beamon necklace he had given her what seemed so long ago. She didn't send these back but instead sent him a card that read, "Not Enough!" quoting her new stepfather's favorite phrase, albeit in a different context. He was truly vexed by now.

A/N: My first Chair fanfic, so please be nice and don't flame. This was just a spur of a moment fic so there might be mistakes. I tried to keep the characters as true as possible. I hope you guys enjoy and please R&R!

Chuck Bass currently sat at the head of the conference table, various department heads pitching their projects, all vying for his approval. Before this he'd been meeting with some of the major shareholders, before that a luncheon with a prospective overseas investor. Lately, his days had been filled with work, the cause of his squabble with Blair. He hasn't seen or spoken with her for almost two weeks now and his patience was wearing thin.

He'd sent her flowers after the fight. She sent them back. He had his assistant deliver her favorite macaroons and instead his assistant came back after having said macaroons thrown at his head. He sent her earrings that would match the Erickson Beamon necklace he had given her what seemed so long ago. She didn't send these back but instead sent him a card that read, "Not Enough!" quoting her new stepfather's favorite phrase, albeit in a different context. He was truly vexed by now.

He missed her, but what did she expect him to do? Drop everything and come running to serve her hand and foot? He was Chuck fucking Bass for god's sake. So when his assistant, who was getting the brunt of the abuse from Blair, came in the middle of the conference to whisper to him that she was waiting for him in his office, he almost had the mind to blow her off. But it had been weeks and he was truly getting sick of the company of his staff and investors. So he quickly wrapped up the meeting and briskly walked to his office.

And there she was, her back turned to him, standing at one end of his office. For a moment he felt his heart clench at the sight of her and then she step a little aside and he noticed that standing there with her was none other than Dan Humphrey. Scum of Brooklyn. He felt his face turning into an immediate scowl as she turned to face him and gave him a sly smirk.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he spat out.

"Nice to see you too, Chuck," Dan replied.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Chuck glared at him.

"Now, now Chuck. Is this how you treat all your guests? Dan is here with me because he's my partner for our journalism class."

"Since when did you pick up journalism?"

"Just GE's" She replied with a smile, "Although I'm starting to find that it's getting more and more interesting everyday." She says with a smile.

"So what brings you here today? Last time I checked my assistant is still recovering from the bruises he got from your macaroons. I always knew you liked playing rough, Waldorf."

Blair narrowed her eyes at him. He could feel her anger starting to flare up.

"Daniel and I were assigned to do a paper on emerging corporate executives, so we thought what better way to get the scoop than to interview the great Bass man himself?"

"You want to interview me? I thought by now you'd already know me so well. I still have the bite marks to prove it."

"Ok! I think I'm going to leave this part up to you, Blair… I'm just going to go excuse myself…" Dan says slowly retreating from the room.

The door closes after Dan and leaves the King and Queen of Bitchiness staring down at each other.

"What are you really here for, Blair? Finally saw the error of your ways?"

"This is strictly business and as if it hadn't been _you_ pining for _me_ these last few weeks."

"Please!" he counters with a glower.

"I love it when you beg, Bass," She says with a smile, using his own line against him.

He almost forgets their fight and has the sudden urge to jump her bones right then. But he was Chuck Bass and he didn't let anything go.

"You could have me easily purring into your ear if you'd only concede this stupid fight."

"As if you have the time to do anything other than your precious work. Sorry, but I'm not interested in quickies."

"That's only because of my amazing stamina you never had to experience one before."

Blair gives him a scoff.

"I just wanted to come by and let you know. I'll be scheduling an appointment for the interview with your assistant."

"Trying to make me jealous, Blair? Seems like you have quite a thing for my assistant."

"And who's fault is that?! Mr. Sorry-can't-make-it-to-lunch-_again_-because-he-has-another-meeting!"

"What do you want me to do, Blair?! I just need some time to get to know the company. You could be a little patient."

"Well, I'm sick of it! Some time, you say. How long, Chuck? Another month? Another year? I'm not going to be that pathetic abandoned girlfriend alone at the restaurant anymore."

With that she stomps out of his office and slams the door behind her. Chuck grabs the mug on his desk and flings it across the room to smash against the wall. After several minutes he walks out of his office and heads to his assistant's desk.

"Sir!" His assistant, Tom, stands up at his approach. The poor man looked quite worse for wear.

"When did she schedule for the interview?" He spits out.

"Um… next Thursday at 4:30, sir."

"Do I have anything after that?"

"One meeting with the head of marketing."

"Cancel it. And make a reservation for dinner at Per Se."

xoxo

Thursday rolls around and the entire day he's scattered and impatient. He snaps at his staff and is easily agitated with minor errors. Finally it's nearly 4:30 and he just finished his last bit of work. He walks briskly to his office and he braces himself at the door before opening it. He has decided that he was sick of this fight, he would apologize, beg her forgiveness. He missed her too damn much and he couldn't go on like this any longer. He smiles at the prospect of being with her again. Already he was imagining the feeling of her soft brown curls against his skin, her lips on his.

He opens the door.

Standing in the middle of the room with a notebook in one hand, tape recorder in the other and pencil tucked in one ear was Dan Humphrey.

Immediately his smile turns into a grimace.

"Where is she?!" he snaps at the poor Brooklynite.

"Um… she said she couldn't make it today and asked me to conduct the interview instead…"

"This is ridiculous! Where is she?!"

"I-I think she's still at school…" Dan stammers out, a little shaken by Chuck's rage.

Without biding adieu to Humphrey, Chuck turns on his heels and marches out the door. He rushes out the building, ready to go pick a bone with his Queen B. He bursts out of the building's door and looks for his limo and runs smack into the sight of Tom, his assistant, with his hands on Blair's shoulders.

This is impossible. He'd only been joking about Blair's close relationship with his assistant, but there they were. His vision turns red and he stalks over to the _couple_ and punches out his assistant.

"CHUCK! What are you doing?!" Blair screams out.

"ME?! What are _YOU_ doing?!"

"You stupid moron! Tom! Are you alright?!" Blair exclaims as she tries to help Tom up from the sidewalk.

"I can't believe this…" Chuck mutters and turns to leave.

He was going to apologize. He was going to fix everything. For once he was going to concede a fight because he couldn't stand not seeing her. And all this time she was already over him. He thought they were more than that. After so much that went between them, all that it took was a few missed lunches and it was over. Granted he admit he did cancelled quite a bit more than a few lunches, but he thought that she'd just wait for him. That he was worth the wait. Apparently not.

"Chuck! Where are you going?!" Blair screams after him, but he keeps on walking.

xoxo

An hour after walking around the city, Chuck finds himself back in his suite at the Palace nursing scotch after scotch.

There's a knock on his door, but he doesn't answer it. The knocking persists. He throws his glass at the door and shouts "Go away!" to his unwelcomed visitor.

"Chuck! It's me! Open up!"

It was her. The last thing he wanted now was to see her again. Ironic since it's all he wanted the past few weeks.

"Chuck! Open this door!"

He doesn't answer. After a few minutes he hears heels clicking on tile. So she left. Good riddance he thought to himself. But, immediately after that thought he feels despair creeping back up again.

After several minutes the sounds of heels returns. The door knob rattles a bit and then the sound of a key clicking open the lock on his door and it opens to reveal Blair Waldorf.

"I got the front desk to give me a key," she states as she walks into his humble abode.

He doesn't answer her again.

"Nursing the scotch I see. It's always your favorite respite."

"What do you want, Waldorf?" he snarls out.

"I want you to apologize to Tom."

He was furious. Apologize? APOLOGIZE?

"You want me to apologize to your little WHORE?!" he shouts.

"Tom has been the one that has been there for me all the times _you_ haven't!"

"He must be better in the sack than I'd ever thought!"

"You bas(s)tard!"

"I should've known you'd do this. You always ran into the arms of something blonde whenever things get a bit rocky."

"How dare you! I waited for you! I waited for you in Tuscany! I waited for you when you went to Bangkok doing God knows what after your father's funeral! I waited for you when you cancelled our date for the 15th time!"

"The wait couldn't have been so bad with Tom dearest to accompany you."

"There's nothing between us!"

"You're right. There's nothing between _us_ anymore!" he exclaims, motioning between himself and the raging brunette.

"Tom was just telling me to go see you!"

"… what?!"

"Said his poor boss was all lost and irritable these past few weeks. Told me to go up and see you like I was suppose to for the interview."

"…"

"I told him I didn't want to see the (b)asshole, that I was sick of being cancelled on all the time. He told me about the dinner reservation for tonight."

"…"

"…"

"I was going to apologize."

"What?"

"I was going to concede the fight. Let you win. I was going to tell you that I was sorry when you were suppose to come in for the interview. Instead I got Humphrey."

"… I was still mad… I didn't want to see you and fight again…"

They both stood in silence looking at one another. Suddenly it was like all his strength was giving out on him. He felt like an idiot.

She took several steps towards him, closing the gap between them and rose her hands to his face.

"… you… were going to concede?" she said in a sort of disbelief.

"… yes…"

"you… were going to let me win?" she says hesitantly.

"yes"

"What were you going to say?"

"That I was fool and that I was sorry and you were right and I was wrong. And that I missed you."

She smiles for a second and then leans in to press her lips on his. The kiss soon deepened and all of their previous rage dissipated. Soon they were making their way to his oversized bed and proceeded to getting tangled up in the sheets.

xoxo

Hours later Blair Waldorf has her head tucked under Chuck Bass's head, her arms around his and their legs still tangled together.

"You know… this still doesn't solve the problem of you working all the time and abandoning me. And I said it before I'm not into quickies."

"That's only because you're insatiable and I can go on and on and on…" he says laying butterfly kisses down her arm.

"Stop that! You can't just try and change the subject!" she complains.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago… I believe it was more like 'Chuck! Don't stop!'" he murmurs as he continues his ministrations to her body.

She answers that remark by slapping his arm.

"Ow! Waldorf! I thought we already played rough. I was thinking of giving you a bit of a break, but if you want to take it up again…"

"Chuck!"

"Alright! Alright!" he says with a sigh and sits up in bed.

"What are you going to do? I know you have work and I know I can't expect you to be at my beck and call all the time… but I just can't wait around for you anymore."

"… I'll promote Tom."

"What?! If you think you can just let Tom take me around, as if he wasn't already doing that, you've got another thing coming!"

"I meant... that I would delegate more of the work to him. There's some paper work and a few minor meetings that I don't necessarily need to attend to myself… and I kind of owe the guy…"

"You sure do. His boyfriend was not very happy that you blacked out his right eye."

"Boyfriend?"

"Tom's gay, you moron."

"… oh."

"Yeah… oh"

She smiles at him and once again kisses him. They spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with one another. Meanwhile Dan Humphrey begins his article on the tumultuous business arena and the balancing act corporate executives play in juggling work and their personal lives featuring the characters of Charlie Trout and Claire Bergdorf.


End file.
